The Legend of Lil Nas X and Treasure Island
by IIEmperorII
Summary: Jim Hawkins (the boy with the object) and a group of people, go to find a friend named Dr. Livsey for help about the object Jim has. But little did Jim know, things would not go as he expected.


We neared Dr. Livsey's house, Lil Nas X, Landen Morris, Mr. Dance, Dogger, and I, all riding our horses at a trot. Once we got to the house, we all instantly dismounted from our horses and rushed to the house. The door had been kicked in, and the furniture was flipped. "What in the blazing heck,'' said Landen "It don' look like a bull just came through here!" I nearly fainted when I saw Dr. Livsey, dead, and laying in a corner.I rushed over to him and crouched down beside him, but I already knew he was dead. He had been shot in the chest three times, and once in the head. Blood covered the wood floor where his body lay, and the white walls were now splattered with blood. The rest of the group turned and looked in my direction and gasped. Landen seeing his body yelled "Holy camel tobacco, someone don' did got him good!"

I spun instantly when I heard a quick step run towards the door, from around the corner. "Over there," I yelled "Someones trying to escape!" We all turned, got up, and ran towards the direction of the escaping culprit. Lil Nas X, being a fast running cowboy, caught up quickly, and tackled the person, and started punching them in the face. "Stop," I yelled quickly "They might have valuable information that we don't!" Landen walked over to the culprit and reached to pull off their mask,suddenly they started kicking and screaming. "Shut up," yelled Landen "I could not care less about your darn, dumb hee hawing!" He proceeded to reach over and take the mask off the culprit, it was Brandy.

This was a totally obvious shock for Landen, his mouth was open, and his eyes were wide with surprise. "Ugh, get off me you creep," yelled Brandy "Oh my gosh I can't believe this!" I stared in disbelief "You murdered-" I said before being cut off. "You gosh darn wrong," Landen interjected "My hunny bunny could never-" Landen looked down to see a knife stuck into his side. "Jimmy jumpin' Jimmy Johns," Landen yelled "that hurt like a butt cheek on a stick!" The others and I all watched in confusion. "This is what you get for tryin' to marry me," yelled Mandy "I said no, and it's still no!"

"Wait you know her?" I asked Landen. "Know her," Landen said while clutching his side "She's my honey bunny tummy gummy rummy crummy strummy, lovin' sugar cube, my only true love mhm she is." Lil Nas X looked at me with a confused stare. "You know her?" he asked me. "Never seen her before," I replied "must not be from around here." "Hold up," said Mr. Dance and Dogger in unison "Well did she, or didn't she killed Dr. Livsey?" Despite seeing him dead, and feeling the awful sense of dread, I almost forgot about Dr. Livsey with all the commotion that happened so quickly.

"I didn't kill nobody," Brandy screamed "I'm only here to get rid of dat scumbag there!" she said pointing to Landen. "Well who could have killed Dr. Livsey then" said Lil Nas X. "Is it possible that those scumbag, sea dog, pirates got to him before we could find out what this be?" said Dogger "Show em' boy." I pulled the little stone from my pocket, and looked at it. "By George!" Lil Nas X exclaimed. "That's a diamond!" "Jimmy you're rich!" exclaimed Landon. Suddenly Landon grabbed the diamond and Brandy, then jumped on a horse and took off before anyone could stop him.

"No!" I screamed "He got the diamond!" Lil Nas X was the first to react to what had just transpired. "Don't worry" yelled Lil Nas X "I got the horses in the back!" "Wait, don't go alone!" Mr. Dance yelled back "You don't know what he might have-" But he was cut off. "Can't nobody tell me nothing!" Lil Nas X said mounting his horse. "But you-" Dogger said before being cut off also. "Can't tell me nothing!" I watched as Lil Nas X rode after Landen and Brandy as fast as the horses legs would carry him.

"Well, let's go then," I said "we can't just let him have it like that." "Yea!" said Dogger and Mr. Dance in unison. So off we headed in pursuit of Landon and the stolen diamond. The wind felt good on my sweaty face after standing in the moist, hot air outside. We caught up to Lil Nas X, who was on the side of the road, holding Landen and Brandy captive. In his left hand he held the diamond, and in his right he held a rope. "This would look good as a diamond ring," Lil Nas X said "Or sell this for a good sum of money to spend on my brand new guitar."

I stared in disbelief at what he was saying "You mean to tell me, we went through all this trouble to get that back, and all you really were going to do was keep it?" I said "You bet I was!" said Lil Nas X triumphantly. "And I can finally get a mansion and have my horses in the back, along with a nice barn." "Give it back!" I cried. He shook his head and laughed. "Can't nobody tell me nothing," he laughed "I thought you would have understood the first time, but it seems you haven't." He then lowered his hand and dropped the diamond into his pocket. We all just stood there, not knowing what to do, then Lil Nas X reached to his side and pulled out a 45. Long Colt. He fired twice into Mr. Dance's chest, he died instantly though, probably because the first bullet went through his heart.

"No!" I screamed. He turned to me, then to Dogger with a sinister expression on his face. He aimed and fired a bullet into Dogger's head, then looked back at me. "I know I've done wrong kid, but you gotta see it my way," he said "I ain't gonna be remembered as a man who showed a kid what a diamond was. No, I'm going to be a legend, and I'm going to take my horse to the old town road, I'm going to ride 'til I can't no more."


End file.
